If you just believe
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: A Ginny no le agradaba la Navidad, aun cuando su casa siempre estaba rebosante de adornos y se impregnaba del olor a galletas recién horneadas. Para ella era una fecha más, sin embargo, aquella Navidad sería diferente, tendría que afrontar que estaba sola. ¿Crees en los milagros?


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la gran reina, J.K. Rowling.

¡Hola, apreciados lectores! :3 Primero que nada, ¡felices fiestas! Este one-shot lo he escrito para **el reto navideño del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡el mejor amor prohibido!** en Facebook. Es un AU bien dicho (como que no puedo escribir nada más jaja) y va con mucho amor para las chicas del grupo. Dedicado a la amiga que me hizo apreciar el Drinny por primera vez, Karla Atencio, aunque no me recuerdes (quizá) xD yo sí. ¡Saludos potterfriend! *-* Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

PD: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas (porque ya me di cuenta de que siempre las hay u.u)

* * *

**If you just believe**

La música sonaba de fondo, tranquila, etérea, hermosa. Susurros como cascabeles le inundaban los oídos y casi podía sentir la nieve falsa como real; deseaba abrir los brazos hacia el cielo y girar para tomar los copos con la lengua. Miró a las muchas parejas que se movían a su ritmo, envidiándolas un poco por lo felices que se veían. Suspiró, quizá no debería haber ido después de todo.

De pronto, una mano blanca de dedos largos y delgados se extendió frente a ella. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un chico, sus ojos grises centelleaban enmarcados por un antifaz blanco que cubría la mitad de su cara. Tenía una sonrisa blanca de mil vatios, que pareció iluminar todo el lugar, su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado hacía atrás. Era la viva encarnación del invierno.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Ella dudó un momento, más luego aceptó. Él tomó su mano con suavidad y se dirigieron a la pista, sentía su vestido revolotear con sus movimientos. Bailaron como todos los demás, lento, pausado, copos de nieve hechos de papel con brillantina sobre sus cabezas.

—Te ves hermosa —Le escuchó susurrar, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran.

—Gracias —Musitó apenada—. Igual te ves bien.

Aunque no sabía quién era, se sintió floja y azorada bajo su agarre, sus manos estaban frías. La noche pasó rápida en su compañía y el mundo desapareció alrededor, como si solo existieran ellos dos. Solo ellos dos.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Le pidió frente a la fuente de ponche. Ella alejó el vaso de su boca y le miró sorprendida. El chico pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior mientras le miraba ansiosamente. Murmuró algo extraño que bien podría interpretar como:—"Muero por hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo".

No supo siquiera si aceptó, solo lo vio acercase hasta depositar sus labios sobre los de ella, su aliento invadiéndole los sentidos, robándole un suspiro. Todo fue perfecto.

Al menos hasta que sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban las doce, curiosamente sonaban como su despertador.

Ginny surgió de entre las cobijas, con el pelo alborotado y unas ojeras del tamaño del gran cañón. Apagó el aparato infernal y rodó, cayendo al suelo entre un enredo de telas, agradeciendo que su cama fuera baja. Se puso en pie, sus largas piernas, blancas y tersas como la nieve, llevándole al baño, donde se encerró.

Minutos después salía enfundada en su uniforme de interna color azul y su bata blanca, encima un bonito suéter purpura. El cabello le colgaba en una alta cola de caballo y tenía solo un poco de maquillaje para disimular su cansancio. Tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento con premura, De camino al hospital compró un emparedado y un cappuccino en su cafetería favorita. Mientras la cafeína hacía efecto, recordó lo que había estado soñando, aunque muy vagamente. Era el mismo sueño de siempre.

Ginevra Weasley, una de las chicas más guapas de todo el instituto, había llegado al baile de navidad -él último baile para ella, que estaba a punto de graduarse en ese entonces-, completamente sola. No porque no recibiera ninguna invitación, era porque no había nadie que le gustara de esas muchas. Sus amigas sí que tenían una pareja, pero eso no le importaba. Aquel chico había aparecido como un sueño, había sido el único con antifaz. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era.

Pero debía ser sincera, no había puesto mucho empeño en buscarlo, le interesaba mucho más sacar buenas notas.

Sonrió tenuemente mientras miraba por la ventanilla del taxi que había tomado, la gente estaba igual de apurada que ella, todas en sus vidas, en su mundo. Pagó al conductor y bajó para entrar al lugar donde pasaba más tiempo que en cualquier otro. Todos allí le conocían y le saludaban, desde la recepcionista, Sybill, hasta su mentora, McGonagall, sonreían al verle. Hermione, que le había cubierto para que durmiera cuatro horas en esa jornada, sonrió exhausta, ahora era su turno para dormir.

Intercambiaron una mirada significativa y la castaña tomó su abrigo y la sombrilla que estaba allí para cualquiera que la necesitara.

—Anunciaron que nevará —Le dijo, mostrándole la sombrilla.

—¿Volverás esta noche? —Preguntó Ginny, dejando sus cosas en el casillero.

—En la tarde, mañana es navidad y pretendo hacer horas extra para pasarla con mi familia —Ginny le envió una mirada pícara y obvia, ella rodó los ojos—. Y con Harry, por supuesto.

—Entonces nos vemos —Sonrió la pelirroja, satisfecha.

Al salir, no paró durante todo el día. Había pacientes de basta y sobra que esperaban por ella. A las tres de la tarde, había ingerido más cafeína que cualquiera en el hospital, pues era la única interna –además de Hermione-, que se tomaba enserio su trabajo. Y a las cinco de la tarde, su hora de la comida, Ginny se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas de la cafetería para comer una ensalada.

Mientras observaba a los familiares de los pacientes, se preguntó porque no colocaban lugares más acogedores, luego se dijo que quizá era para recordarles que no estaban allí por algo precisamente agradable. Se sintió triste por aquellas personas que pasarían las fiestas allí, por ejemplo, allí iba la madre de Colín con galletas. Colín Creevey era un niño enfermo que siempre solía decirle que al crecer se casaría con ella. Siempre respondía que esperaba que lo hiciera pronto, mantenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

A Ginny no le agradaba la navidad, aun cuando su casa siempre estaba rebosante de adornos y se impregnaba del olor a galletas recién horneadas. Para ella era una fecha más, una fecha en la que los enfermos no sanaban y ella debía cuidarlos, lo sentía como su responsabilidad. Su familia ya estaba enterada de que no iría a cenar esa noche, quizá solo en año nuevo por puro compromiso. Todos habían refunfuñado, al ser la menor de siete hermanos – todos hombres para su desgracia-, eran muy sobreprotectores con ella. Lo detestaba, no le daban la libertad que necesitaba. El único lugar del que se sentía pertenecer era ese hospital.

Se levantó para seguir con su labor y dispuesta a pasarla en compañía de Colín y los otros niños a la media noche, mirándolos abrir los obsequios. No obstante, una persona se plantó frente a ella con su porte y esencia autoritaria brotándole de los poros. McGonagall le miró desde su altura, unos centímetros más alta.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó con una leve sonrisa asomándose en su rostro, marcando arrugas de experiencia y que ella admiraba en secreto.

—A emergencias, hay un par de chicos que necesitan sutura —Respondió con familiaridad, la mujer levantó un poco las cejas y suspiró, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—Vete a casa, Ginevra —Le dijo con tono cansado—. Es Noche Buena.

Ginny arrugó el entrecejo confundida.

—¿Y? —Replicó un poco indignada—. Estoy de turno.

La mayor colocó una mano en su hombro, sus ojos azules le miraron de una forma maternal, aunque muy distinta a las que Molly, su madre, solía darle.

—Ve con tu familia —Le sugirió.

—Mi trabajo es más importante.

—No digas eso ni de broma —Le riñó McGonagall, pasando de condescendencia a seriedad en un santiamén—. No cometas el mismo error que yo, Ginevra —No pudo decir más, el dolor implícito en su voz le dejó muda. ¿Error? ¿A qué se refería? —. Sal, conoce chicos y convive con tus seres queridos, no te enclaustres aquí.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, has pasado aquí setenta y ocho horas, solo has ido seis a tu casa anoche, te llevo la cuenta. Has cumplido los turnos de tres días, puedes venir el veintiséis si lo deseas, deja de ser una adicta al trabajo, esto no te llevará a nada bueno.

Entonces lo entendió, su mentora hablaba por experiencia. Siempre la veía en el hospital y jamás salía con nadie… siempre sola. Ginny se estremeció al sentir sus dedos sobre su hombro aún y sintió pena.

—Te llegó esto en la mañana, todo el día no has parado y no te lo pude dar antes —Le dijo, extendiéndole un sobre de celofán pulcramente atado con un lazo dorado—. Y vete, es una orden.

La pasó de largo y se quedó embobada, analizando sus palabras. Miró el sobre y lo desató, guiada por la curiosidad. Dentro encontró una invitación a una fiesta, el título le pareció ridículo.

_"Reencuentro bajo la nieve"_

Ginny bufó. Eso definitivamente era obra de Luna, su atolondrara amiga del instituto. La fiesta era a las nueve en punto y era para recibir la Navidad con antiguos amigos. No sonaba nada mal, ya que no podría quedarse en el hospital quizá… Desechó la idea en cuanto apareció. Arrugó la nariz y guardó la invitación en el bolsillo. Tomó camino a la habitación de Colín, donde el niño ya se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, al verla, su carita se iluminó con alegría.

—¡Ginny! —Exclamó. Ella se acercó hasta abrazarlo—. Pensé que no vendrías a verme.

—Siempre quiero verte —Remarcó ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Recorrió su cara con los dedos, siendo consciente de lo delgado y pálido que estaba, sus ojeras bien pronunciadas haciéndole ver cansado. Colín era un niño, hijo de una madre soltera que trabajaba medio tiempo para cuidarle. No tenían mucho dinero, por lo que no podían pagar el tratamiento que necesitaba con urgencia. Ginny había intentado hablar con sus superiores para ayudarles, incluso estaba ahorrando y hacía horas extras para contribuir. Sin embargo, su salario tampoco sería lo suficiente.

—¿Te quedarás? —Despertó de sus pensamientos y le miró, el niño le miraba a su vez anhelante. Le partió el corazón lo que iba a responder.

—No, lo siento…

Pero Colín no dejó de sonreír.

—¿Irás con tu familia? Siempre te quedas aquí con nosotros. Es bueno que vayas a casa.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos, miró a la señora Creevey que asintió sonriente.

—Volveré después de mañana —Prometió—. Te traeré un obsequio muy…

—No es necesario —Le cortó él con la mirada llena de júbilo, como la de un abuelo que no quiere dinero de su nieta—. Con verte me basta.

Vaciló ante lo maduro que resultaba Colín a veces, un pequeño que fue obligado a crecer por la vida aún antes de tiempo. La ilusión no abandonaba sus ojos castaños a pesar de todo y su alegría era lo único que le obligaba a mantener la ilusión. Aquella terca ilusión de que alguien llegaría a ayudarlo.

—Bien… entonces… creo que es hora.

Se levantó de la cama, no sin antes depositar un beso en su frente, y salió de la habitación. El viaje a su apartamento fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta solo hasta que se encontró en el recibidor, con el cabello lleno de nieve que se empezaría a derretir por la calefacción. Nuevamente se había olvidado de apagarla antes de salir.

Se deshizo de la ropa mojada y se puso el pijama. Se dejó caer en su cama con la invitación a la reunión en la mano, no tenía ánimo alguno de ir pero no podía dejar de observarla. Era como si tuviera algo que recordar.

Cerró los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, no sabía si estaba dormida o despierta, quizá ambas a la vez. Escuchó un toque a su puerta y entonces los abrió. Esperó un momento a que volvieran a tocar pero nada sucedió, se volvió al reloj y notó que habían pasado tres horas. ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

Misteriosamente, no pudo volver a dormir. Se quedó mirando el techo y las palabras de McGonagall resonaron en su cabeza, añadidas a las preguntas: ¿Cuándo había dejado de anhelar la navidad? ¿Cuándo empezó a darle igual ir a su casa para estar con su familia? ¿Cuándo el trabajo se volvió más importante? ¿Cuándo había dejado de creer? ¿De tener espíritu navideño? No encontró una fecha exacta, pero en su recorrido se vio a si misma frente al árbol, dejando galletas y leche, vigilando para ver si Papá Noel se aparecía, abriendo los obsequios a la mañana siguiente. Y recordó los sentimientos que le habían invadido aquellas veces. Luego, a una edad más avanzada, dígase a los diez años, se vio ignorando a su madre para que abriera los regalos, mientras ella leía un libro. No entendía que había pasado, la magia parecía haberse ido un día sin más.

Llevo un brazo a sus ojos y renegó de su suerte, revolvió su cabello y notó una protuberancia bajo él. Era la cicatriz de una herida vieja, hecha por Fred y George sin querer cuando jugaban un partido de futbol en el jardín. Fue en aquella visita al hospital en la que había decidido a que se dedicaría. Suspiró, ya no podría volver a dormir y no se la pasaría allí, sola como una almeja.

Se metió al baño a darse una ducha caliente, se enfundó en unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una blusa blanca manga larga. Se puso una chamarra beige bien abrigadora y secó su cabello lo mejor que pudo, solo para ponerse un gorro de lana blanco. Se calzó las botas más cómodas que tenía y salió del apartamento con el bolso en mano, solo para regresar a apagar la calefacción. Fue difícil tomar un taxi que le llevara a la dirección del pequeño salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Al estar parada en el recibidor frente a la puerta, decorada con una guirnalda de muérdagos, se sintió realmente tonta. Se asomó sigilosamente pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que los goznes crujían al abrirla. Todos le miraron y sintió las mejillas arder.

—¡Ginny!

El chillido la tomó desprevenida, mientras de la pequeña multitud emergía Luna, con su mata de cabello rubio siguiéndole fielmente, como el halo de un ángel. El vaporoso vestido plateado que le daba un aire bastante elegante y hacia juego con sus zapatos brillantes. Sus grandes ojos azules le miraron como antaño, con ese ensueño tan característico y felicidad llena de sosiego. No la había vuelto a ver desde hacía años, cuando tomaron un café un otoño bastante frío, solo para que ella le dijera que se iría de la ciudad a trabajar en un periódico bastante famoso. Era como haber entrado en una máquina del tiempo y ambas volvían a ser las de antes, las dos jovencitas más prometedoras del instituto, solo ellas dos contra el mundo.

—Qué bueno que has podido venir —Le dijo, mientras la abrazaba. Ella devolvió el gesto torpemente—. No estaba segura de tu horario, así que solo dejé la invitación en el hospital que tu madre me dijo. ¿Cuándo piensas comprarte un móvil y pasarme el número?

—No lo sé —Respondió con sinceridad, aún estaba un poco impresionada de verla. ¡Se había puesto tan guapa!—. Además de mamá, nadie me llamaría.

—Ven —Sonrió Luna despreocupada, estaba radiante como antes jamás. Era casi como el sol—. Te presentaré a mi novio.

Entonces, al ser tomada del brazo por su amiga, Ginny cayó en la cuenta de algo. Todos allí llevaban pareja, menos ella. Luna le plantó frente a un joven alto, de piernas largas y porte amigable. Llevaba un traje digno de un coctel de empresarios.

—Ella es Ginny. Mi mejor amiga desde siempre —Le presentó. Él sonrió como si le hubiera dicho que se había ganado la lotería.

—Mucho gusto —Saludó, alargando la mano que ella tomó y encontró bastante cálida. Sin duda, era la pareja perfecta para Luna—. Soy Neville, he oído hablar mucho de ti. Mucho, enserio.

—El gusto es mío Neville —Sonrió, contenta de que su amiga no le hubiera olvidado nunca—. Quisiera decir lo mismo pero… ya sabes, no he hablado mucho con Luna desde hace un tiempo. Me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien tan… —Neville le miró expectante, Ginny se volvió a Luna de pronto—. Dios, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¡Jamás habías tenido un novio tan guapo! ¡Y es tan alto que me da vértigo!

La risa de Neville inundó el ambiente y armonizó tan bien con la de Luna que pensó que eran tan compatibles como dos mitades de galleta oreo. Se sintió feliz por ella.

—Gracias por el halago —Respondió el castaño con familiaridad, mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

—¿Cuánto llevan juntos? —Preguntó, guiada por la curiosidad. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí con tanto amor que anheló tener algo parecido.

—Nos conocimos en el trabajo —Luna se miraba complacida—. Era mi jefe.

Ginny enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Sales con tu jefe?

—No, dije "era" —Corrigió la rubia.

—Exacto —Corroboró Neville—. Luego ascendió como una maniaca y terminamos en el mismo departamento con el mismo nivel. Creo que está a un paso de ser ella ahora mi jefa.

—Empezamos a salir apenas un año atrás, aunque ya nos conocemos de varios.

—Oh, felicidades entonces —Sonrió la pelirroja. Ellos agradecieron—. Vaya, ya no reconozco a nadie —Añadió, mirando alrededor.

—Si supieras, me costó mucho poder reunirlos a todos —Señaló a una pelinegra que reía con un grupo de amigas. Ginny sonrió inconscientemente al recordarla por esa forma tan coqueta de enrollar un dedo en su cabello—. Pansy y sus seguidoras —Dijo Luna divertida—. Pensé en no invitarla pero me la encontré en el centro comercial hace una semana, está muy cambiada, solo imagínate, se alegró de verme y me invitó a comer.

La colorina se mostró sorprendida, más cuando la pelinegra les miró y les saludó con la mano antes de volver a su plática. Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo habría creído. Hubo muchos más con los que se asombró, la competitividad y rechazo de los años escolares se había marchado para dar paso a una actitud bastante amigable. Todos habían cambiado, al parecer para bien. Mientras se servía un poco de ponche se preguntó en que habría cambiado ella. No tenía pareja, no tenía amigos… y seguía estancada. Todos estaban rebosantes de la alegría navideña, menos ella.

Cuando al música empezó a sonar y la reconoció como "If you just believe", las luces bajaron y las parejas salieron a la pista de baile. Ginny se quedó en la fuente de ponche, mirándolos bailar al compás. En ese momento de soledad, deseó estar en compañía de su familia. Los brazos de su padre rodeándole mientras sus hermanos contaban sus anécdotas graciosas frente a la chimenea. Los extrañaba. Pero a su vez, también deseó estar con Colín, abrazarlo y mirarlo sonreír. A lo lejos, bajo del garullo de la música, escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abría y cerraba, no le tomó importancia. Eran tan distantes y diferentes los lugares en los que deseaba estar más en ese momento, casi empezaba a pensar que fue un error haber ido.

—¿Crees en los milagros? —Escuchó un suave murmullo sobre la música, quizá fuera su conciencia hablándole, no lo sabía. La voz se alzó sobre la música a la segunda vez, asustándola—. Sigues igual de huraña ¿eh?

Se volteó tan rápido que su cuello dolió levemente, eso le había tomado por sorpresa, la cual no hizo más que crecer en cuanto miró a su interlocutor. El joven a su lado era tan alto que podía fácilmente sacarle una cabeza y media. No estaba mirándole a ella, sino a los que estaban en la pista de baile. La poca luz que había le permitió distinguir el cabello casi blanco que lanzaba pequeños destellos, reflejo de los copos luminosos que colgaban del techo, y un perfil obstruido por un antifaz blanco. Ginny había pensado al inicio que había sido la única en ir vestida de manera tan informal, pero al verlo se dio cuenta de que no era así. Él llevaba puesta una gabardina con un poco de nieve en las solapas y una bufanda de rayas en color verde y gris, sus manos se ocultaban en los bolsillos.

Perdió el aliento casi al instante. Fue como viajar en una máquina del tiempo y encontrarse en el baile de invierno del instituto, solo que ya no tenía un vestido. El chico la miró por fin y sus ojos grises le sonrieron aún más que sus labios. Era una mirada hermosa y fría, a pesar de transmitirle tanta calidez.

—¿Disculpa? —Logró articular, aunque más que hablar había susurrado. El sonido empezaba a difuminarse entre la atmosfera que desprendía esa persona. Él se mostró bastante divertido, sus ojos se habían aguzado lo suficiente para ser un gesto de burla pero no tanto como para llegar a ofenderle. Estaba más que claro que él sabía lo desconcertada que se encontraba.

—Sí, no has cambiado en nada —Dijo, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Ginny decidió que no se dejaría sorprender.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Preguntó curiosa. Eso pareció descolocarlo un poco pero se recompuso al instante.

—Todo depende del ángulo en que se mire.

—Del ángulo en que yo lo veo, estoy hablando con un completo extraño —Sonrió, mirando a las parejas bailar. Luna le miró un momento con las cejas alzadas en una pregunta muda a la distancia. Ella se encogió de hombros, tanto para responderle como para parecer despreocupada—. A menos que no te recuerde.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Estiró una mano enguantada hacia ella. Ginny simplemente miró esa mano como si le estuviera ofreciendo alguna cosa bastante rara. El rubio sonrió espléndido—. No muerdo.

Tomó su mano y le mostró una expresión de lo más irónica, como diciendo "Claro, ya te creo". La jaló a la pista de baile y empezaron a seguir la música calmada, era un ambiente bastante cargado de miradas expresivas. La hizo girar y la estrechó contra sí muchas veces.

—¿Ya me recuerdas? —Le habló por encima de su cabeza, ella le llegaba casi al cuello a penas. Se sentía pequeña, pequeña y confundida.

—No lo sé.

Él se alejó para mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron y fue como conectarse, hasta ese momento fue consciente de cuanto había deseado volver a mirar aquellos ojos. Habían pasado seis años para notarlo al fin, ese encuentro era su más grande anhelo.

—Entonces… ¿puedo besarte?

Ginny sonrió con las mejillas encendidas, esta vez no se lo haría tan fácil.

—Claro que te recuerdo, tonto.

Entonces esa luz que parecía irradiar iluminó todo el lugar, llenándolo de algo mágico. Se sintió feliz de ser ella quien lo causaba.

—Vamos —La jaló fuera de la pista y se encaminaron a la salida, su sonrisa emocionada le atravesó el pecho con calor—. Salgamos de aquí.

—Espera —Le pidió, sacando su gorro del bolsillo del abrigo y poniéndoselo torpemente sobre la cabeza, mientras atravesaban la puerta y la nieve caía con lentitud—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿No es obvio? —Inquirió él—. ¡Mañana es Navidad!

—¿Y?

No le respondió, la arrastró hacia un auto plateado que resaltaba entre los demás por notarse un poco lujoso. Las casas a su alrededor desencantaban con su pulida cubierta con un poco de nieve, era más como si las opacara. El joven abrió la puerta y luego rodeó la puerta para subir, Ginny miró el interior desconfiada. Ella no era de aquellas que se subían al auto de un completo desconocido a la primera.

—Vamos, no te voy a secuestrar ni nada de eso —Le animó desde dentro—. Confía en mí.

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo? —Cuestionó.

—No tienes nada que perder ¿o sí?

Lo meditó un poco y se dio cuenta que quizá era algo así como una suicida, si era un asesino en serie se lo estaba dejando en bandeja de plata. Subió al coche y cerró la puerta, la calefacción le hizo bien a su nariz congelada y el chico arrancó. Condujo por la ciudad, las luces de las farolas iluminaban ocasionalmente su rostro con antifaz, el cual ella no dejaba de mirar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Repitió, mirándose un poco en el espejo encima de su cabeza y acomodándose el gorro.

—Enseguida lo verás —Doblaron en una avenida y se encontraron en el parque central, gente se arremolinaba a esa hora, serían las nueve treinta y allí todo estaba abarrotado. El rubio estacionó el auto—. Bien, aquí es.

—¿Qué es lo que hay aquí? —Inquirió.

—Es el festival navideño, el que hacen cada año. Termina dentro de poco, aun alcanzamos a disfrutarlo aunque sea un rato, creo.

Ginny recordó vagamente algo similar, Hermione le había dicho que Harry la había llevado el año anterior pero realmente no le había puesto la suficiente atención para saber dónde era, en lo que a ella respectaba seguía crédula de que era en otra ciudad. Bajaron del auto y él se reunió con ella al otro lado. Caminaron hacia el parque y las luces alegres, junto a la música captaron su atención, todo era tan alegre. Mientras miraban a algunos danzarines representar una obra en el centro de una tarima, Ginny arrugó la nariz. Era el clásico cuento de Navidad que le contaban cuando era niña, aquel en el que el niño incrédulo recibía una lección que le haría creer para siempre en la magia.

—Señor… —Se volvió a la niña que halaba la gabardina de su acompañante con insistencia. Era pequeña y pelinegra, los ojillos verdes grandes y expresivos brillando con inocencia. El rubio le miró atentamente—. ¿Por qué lleva ese antifaz?

Entonces ambos se miraron y él pareció recordar que lo llevaba puesto. Se apoyó en una de sus rodillas y se puso a la altura de la niña, que llevaba un oso de felpa en brazos, tenía un lindo moño rojo atado en el cuello. En su patita, casi escondida, tenía una etiqueta con el nombre "Susie" bordado a mano.

—Es porque soy un guardián de la magia —Pareció confesarle en secreto ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja y el asombro de la niña. Llevó un dedo a sus labios y le dijo en voz baja pero clara—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿vale?

La pequeña asintió fervientemente con una sonrisa maravillada.

—Estoy aquí por una misión especial —Le guiñó el ojo y miró a Ginny, que enarcó una ceja—. Papá Noel me ha enviado a cumplir un deseo navideño.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó la niña—. ¿Entonces le conoces? ¿Conoces a Papá Noel?

—Por supuesto, somos muy amigos ¿sabes? —Sonrió—. Tomamos leche y galletas juntos, a veces.

—¡Vaya!

—Ahora señorita Susie, vaya con sus padres y pórtese muy bien, me encargaré de que Papá Noel le traiga lo que ha pedido.

—¡Sabes mi nombre! —Chilló la niña y echó a correr para contarle a su madre lo que el guardián de la magia le había dicho.

El rubio se irguió orgulloso y con una sonrisa, a la luces de colores que colgaban cerca de allí, su antifaz reflejó brillitos y pareció estar hecho por copos de nieve, o al menos estaba diseñado para eso.

—¿Por qué le mientes así?

Lo había dicho sin pensarlo siquiera, su lengua se le había adelantado a su cerebro. Pero no se arrepentía, realmente empezaba a sentir la indignación de que hubiera engañado tan vilmente a una niña pequeña.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Volteó a mirarle con sus ojos grises, su sonrisa se borró en automático.

—Le has mentido —Le acusó—. El oso tenía su nombre.

Lo vio arquear la ceja de forma un poco altanera e inocente a la vez, _"qué combinación tan rara"_, pensó.

—Alimentar la magia no le hace daño a nadie —Dijo—. Es aún muy pequeña, no tendrá más de siete.

—Claro que hace daño —Refutó—. Cuando se dé cuenta de que todo es mentira le va a doler y lo hará muy pronto, si está en la escuela se han de burlar de ella por ser tan crédula.

—Ningún niño merece que la magia acabe tan pronto —Su voz de pronto sonó fría, y sus ojos abandonaron toda calidez para sumirse en algún recuerdo amargo—. No deben crecer tan a prisa. El espíritu navideño debe prevalecer.

—¿Enserio te crees un guardián o algo por el estilo, no? —Hizo una mueca.

Se encontró de frente con los orbes grises, que le miraron atentamente por un largo rato, para simplemente sonreír nuevamente.

—Así que tenemos aquí a una pequeña Scrooge.

—Deja de llamarme así —Farfulló Ginny molesta, sus hermanos solían usar el mismo apelativo para referirse a ella. Sinceramente no lo entendía, no había magia y los regalos no aparecían de la nada bajo el árbol como todos los niños pensaban. ¡Navidad era una tontería!

—Mira, la magia no es solo Papá Noel y los regalos —Explicó como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y sus brazos se alzaron para abarcar su alrededor—. Está en todos lados ¿no la sientes? Está en las familias felices, en los niños que ríen y creen, en los amigos, en las personas, está en el aire. La Navidad es magia pura por sí misma.

Ginny le miró sin entender del todo. ¿Por qué creía en todas aquellas cosas? ¿Qué le motivaba a creer que todo era miel sobre hojuelas? ¡Había personas muriendo mientras todos eran felices en sus casas!

—Tú me hiciste creer —Le escuchó decir con una sonrisa en los labios mientras recibía copos en su mano extendida. Ella le miro confundida—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Su sonrisa se borró ante su expresión de desconcierto, le miraba como si estuviera loco, y desvió la mirada hacia el frente. Enlazo su mano con la suya y la arrastro hacia la pista de patinaje improvisada en el centro del parque. Rentó un par de patines para cada uno y entraron. Ginny encontró que podía mantener el equilibrio bastante bien, había patinado antes y le resultaba grato volver a hacerlo. El chico en cambio trastabillaba mucho pero no parecía molestarle, le tomó de las manos y la arrastro para dar giros bastante peligrosos pero terminaron riendo en el hielo, mientras él caía de rodillas.

—¡Eres pésimo! —Se burló Ginny, hacía un frío de los mil demonios pero se sentía cándida.

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó el otro con toda la cara roja—. ¡Es mi primera vez patinando!

Le levantó como pudo y ambos giraron, mirándose a los ojos de forma bastante íntima. Sintió sus manos aferrarse a su cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, aunque bien podía ser una forma para estabilizarse, se deshizo en sus brazos. Él no paraba de mirarle los labios y ella a su vez, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, ese antifaz.

Subió sus manos para colocarlas a cada lado de su cara, estaba por retirar el antifaz cuando él la detuvo.

—Tienes que acordarte de mí —Le susurró, retirando sus manos con delicadeza.

—Pero me acuerdo de ti —Aseguró ella, mirándole suplicante. Necesitaba ver su rostro, saber cómo lucía.

—Sabrías mi nombre si así fuera…

Se separó de ella con el semblante bajo y salió de la pista para quitarse los patines, con una congoja bastante grande, Ginny le siguió. ¿Sabría su nombre? ¡Pero si jamás lo había visto antes del baile! ¡Y tampoco le había dicho como se llamaba entonces! Caminaron esta vez sin decir nada más. No se conocían en lo absoluto, no había un pasado que recordar entre ellos, o al menos así lo sentía ella. Entonces un aroma inundó sus sentidos, era canela, dulce y deliciosa, como la que su madre ponía en las galletas.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—Claro.

Ofuscada como estaba, Ginny apenas y fue consciente de haber subido al auto. ¿Qué era ese aroma? ¿Por qué lo recordaba en aquel momento?

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Al hospital de la avenida once.

—¿Hospital?

—Trabajo allí —Le dijo, para él pareció funcionar porque tomó ese rumbo. Al llegar entraron y se dirigieron a la cafetería, donde saludó a la encargada, para ordenar algo simple. Sentados y comiendo, pensó que no había imaginado pasar así aquella noche, distaba mucho de su propósito principal.

—¿Y bien…? —Inquirió, dejando de lado la comida y poniendo especial atención en como él se acomodaba el antifaz, al parecer no era tan cómodo.

—¿Qué pasa? —No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que había tanta naturalidad entre ellos, era algo extraño.

—Creo que ya es bastante misterio por el momento, no creas que porque te he dejado llevarme a donde quisieras confío en ti —Al notar que ya lo acaparaba más que la comida, decidió que era momento de sacarle las respuestas—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Draco —Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Enserio iba a responder con tanta facilidad? —. Draco Malfoy.

—Bien… Draco —Pronunció, sintiendo en su lengua el sabor dulce de mencionarlo y poder llamarlo de alguna manera, de darle un nombre a sus sueños. Sintió como si lo hubiera dicho antes—. ¿Por qué te has acercado a mí? ¿Por qué precisamente yo?

Draco bebió de su soda antes de hablar, se notaba bastante seguro a decir verdad. Las personas a su alrededor les miraban por lo extraño de la escena, una pareja platicando como si fuera un restaurante mientras uno de ellos iba casi disfrazado.

—Eso es lo más complicado… no sé cómo responderlo.

—Entonces… ¿cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

—Soy amigo de Luna.

—¿De Luna?

—Bueno, de Neville en realidad pero lo que quiero decir es que estamos en el mismo círculo y hemos hecho buenas migas. Me comentó que estaba organizando un reencuentro y… vi mi oportunidad.

—¿Y el baile?

—Viví gran parte de mi vida en esta pequeña ciudad, solo hay un instituto, es obvio que estudiaras allí —Comentó como si diera el clima.

—¿Tú no estudiaste aquí? —Inquirió curiosa.

—Solo un par de años, después me enviaron al extranjero.

—Pero sigo sin entender porque yo…

—Pues eso es porque…

—¿Ginevra?

Ambos se volvieron a la mujer que había hablado. Era McGonagall y llevaba una ensalada en la mano, Ginny se sintió un poco mal.

—Hola —Saludó.

—¿No te había enviado a casa? —Repuso la mayor.

—La estoy pasando con… un amigo… que recién ha vuelto a la ciudad por las fiestas —Se inventó, señalando al rubio—. Él es Draco.

El aludido sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Su mentora le miró extraño, dedujo sin dificultad que era por el antifaz. El chico se dio cuenta y, con las mejillas rojas, lo retiró. Fue entonces que Ginny al fin pudo verle.

Su rostro era hermoso, por decirlo de alguna manera. Su piel era tan blanca como la de su cuello y sus manos, y su nariz estaba casi perfectamente cincelada por los mismísimos ángeles. En conjunto, hacían un rostro bastante apuesto, benditamente apuesto. Pero le sonaba de algún lugar, sus rastros angulosos y bastante finos los había visto en algún otro lado.

—Mucho gusto —Le saludó, ya estando de pie.

—Minerva —Respondió la mujer, mirándole curiosa y después pasando a mirarle a ella—. El gusto es mío. Jamás había conocido ningún amigo de Ginevra.

—Vaya, entonces soy el primero. Qué privilegio —Se mofó Draco amigable. A su mentora pareció caerle automáticamente bien, puesto que le hizo una seña de aprobación.

Se puso un poco colorada y negó con la cabeza. Draco se vio confundido un momento.

—Entonces… ¿por qué han venido al hospital?

—Quería ver a Colín.

El rubio se giró a verla casi luxándose el cuello, tenía el típico rostro de creerse engañado de alguna forma. Decidió que sería un experimento interesante.

—Lo extrañaba mucho —Mazazo para Draco, frunció las cejas—. Ya sabe que tengo debilidad por él —Uy, puso cara de indignado.

—Sí, claro que sí —Aceptó McGonagall de lo más comprensiva—. Es tan dulce, no te culpo.

Ginny casi se echa a reír cuando el rubio miró ofendido a la mujer, que ni cuenta se daba de nada.

—Bien, entonces les dejo, tengo pacientes que atender. Mucho gusto Draco.

Y se alejó, dejándoles a los dos plantados en su lugar. Ginny no podía evitar morderse el labio para esconder la sonrisa que se asomaba en su boca.

—¿Y… quién es Colín? —Preguntó el otro como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar—. ¡Oye, no me dejes hablando solo!

—Le agradarás —Dio como única respuesta.

Caminar por los pasillos llenos de gente vestida de uniforme azul y blanco jamás había sido tan divertido. Draco rumiaba mientras le seguía, impaciente por saber quién era Colín no paraba de hacerle la misma pregunta. Ginny simplemente se limitaba a reír de forma divertida. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y le miró con seguridad.

—Es mi futuro esposo —Draco palideció al instante, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y luego miró hacia abajo.

—Demonios —Farfulló confundido. Le miró una vez más y desvió la mirada de nuevo, parecía avergonzado de alguna forma—. Lo siento, debí preguntar antes de venir.

Ginny iba a apiadarse de él un poco y decirle que bromeaba, pero en eso su mirada acusadora la tomó por sorpresa. Se vio señalada por un dedo largo y blanco.

—¡Espera! ¡Debiste decírmelo! ¡Estuve a punto de besarte! —La pelirroja sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Iba a besarla? ¿En el parque? _"Demonios, debí dejar el antifaz de lado"_, pensó irremediablemente arrepentida—. Dios, estuve a punto de besar a una mujer comprometida —Balbuceaba Draco en voz baja, hablando con su propia consciencia—. Soy algo así como el amante… ¡Y esta simplemente pensaba ponerle los cuernos al pobre diablo como si nada! ¿Estará loca?

—¡Oye! ¡Puedo escucharte, idiota! —Espetó irritada, con los brazos en jarra. Bufó y entonces abrió la habitación para adentrarse sin problema.

Lo siguiente que Draco escuchó fue un infantil: ¡Ginny!

Se lanzó a Colín como una niña y lo abrazó, besando sus mejillas con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo.

—Pensamos que irías a casa —Dijo la señora Colín, que también estaba en la cama con el niño.

—Cambio de planes, pienso quedarme aquí a hacerle la vida imposible a este pedacito de mazapán —Y sopló sobre la mejilla del pequeño, que rió encantado.

La mujer asintió satisfecha y luego miró a la puerta, donde Draco no dejaba de verse atónito.

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó Colín de pronto, adelantándose a su madre.

—Un viejo amigo, su nombre es Draco —Se giró al rubio y le miró con picardía—. Draco, él es Colín.

—¿Él es…? —Titubeó y luego sonrió apenado, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y por un momento se vio tímido—. Eh… quiero decir, mucho gusto, Colín.

Se acercó a la cama con paso temeroso y extendió su mano al niño, que la aceptó sin rechistar, un amigo de Ginny sería un amigo suyo siempre. Luego saludó a su madre, que sonrió encantadora.

—¿Es tu novio? —Se apresuró a añadir Colín con curiosidad. Ginny se sonrojó también.

—¿Qué?... ¡Ah! ¡No! —Draco le miró de manera extraña—. Quiero decir… tú eres mi novio Colín ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —Aceptó conforme, tenía un aire de hombre de negocios bastante gracioso y peculiar—. Pero no me molestaría… es bastante alto.

—Olvidémonos de eso —Desestimó Ginny estrechándolo un poco más—. ¿Ya has tomado tus medicamentos?

—Sip.

Mientras charlaba con su amiguito, no pudo evitar notar que Draco le miraba atentamente mientras se sentaba aun lado de la cama. Estuvieron platicando entre todos por varias horas, Colín congenió muy bien con él al instante, Draco tenía gustos parecidos a los de un niño si se lo preguntaban. Charlaban sobre programas de televisión y juguetes, bastante apropiado. Ginny se dio cuenta de que los niños eran la especialidad del rubio, le era extremadamente fácil alentarlos y hacía sus ojos brillar con mucha rapidez.

Colín terminó dormido en sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Adoraba tanto a ese pequeño, haría lo que fuera por él. Cerró los ojos cansada, había sido una noche bastante extraña y agitada. Entre su somnolencia, pudo sentir la mano fría de Draco retirar un mechón pelirrojo de su cara y subir la cobija para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Se nota que son muy unidos —Su voz en susurro era dulce, impregnada de una candidez increíble.

—Ginny nos ha ayudado bastante —Comentó la madre de Colín con gratitud—. Es muy buena, si no fuera por ella nosotros… —Su voz se quebró y se echó a llorar forma queda. Sus sentidos se agudizaron pero el sueño ya estaba en ella, no podía moverse sin sentir el cuerpo entumido.

—Todo está bien —Intentó animarle el rubio, por lo lejano de su voz intuyó que estaba a su lado intentando consolarle.

—No puedo costear el tratamiento de Colín —Reveló la mujer—. Ella ha hecho de todo para que él permaneciera aquí, para ayudarnos. Sacrifica su tiempo libre para cuidarlo en mi ausencia y hace horas extras para darnos el dinero… Yo no sé cómo pagarle. Me preocupa que se esté forzando por nosotros, Colín también lo está empezando a notar. Constantemente hace preguntas sobre porque Ginny no va nunca a casa o porque su familia no viene a verla.

Sinceramente, jamás había pensado que la señora Creevey pensara todo eso de ella, menos que se diera cuenta de que no iba a casa. Creía que estaba siendo discreta… pero al parecer no era así. Sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella, insistente y picosa.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene Colín?

—Principios de Leucemia, se la han detectado a tiempo pero… —Lloró un poco más. Ginny sentía que ya no podía más, estaba quedándose dormida.

—Todo estará bien —Aseguró Draco, mientras la oscuridad la consumía, supo que realmente tenía razón.

Todo estaría bien.

Despertó a la mañana, cuando la señora Creevey entró con una bandeja del desayuno. Su cara mostraba los signos claros de que había estado llorando pero su sonrisa era tan sólida como la que Ginny no le había visto jamás.

—Feliz Navidad —Les saludó, como si fueran sus dos pequeños hijos y puso la bandeja frente a ellos, tenía tres pedazos de trata de frutas y ponche. A Ginny se le hizo agua la boca.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —Chilló Colín contento y se lanzó a comer su tarta.

—Feliz Navidad —Sonrió la pelirroja en respuesta—. Vaya manjar ¿La ha preparado Trudy? ¡Pequeña ingrata, debería venderla los demás días del año!

—Ha sido un obsequio —Respondió la señora Creevey con los ojos brillantes.

Ginny comió placenteramente con Colín a su lado, se sentía tan bien. Entonces miró alrededor, como buscando algo importante que debía estar allí… pero no recordaba… esperó con el vaso en la boca, el ponche haciendo el trabajo de despertarla por completo.

—¿Y Draco? —Preguntó al fin, la madre de Colín pareció haber estado esperando a que lo hiciera.

—Se fue anoche.

La pelirroja salió de la cama al instante, no tenía las botas puestas y sintió el frío del suelo, así que saltó al sofá de inmediato y se las puso.

—¿C-Cómo que se fue?

—Dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes —La mujer le miró, saboreando su tarta con extrema lentitud.

Ginny miró el suelo y se dio cuenta de una dolorosa verdad. Draco no le había dejado su teléfono, ni su dirección. No sabía nada de él más allá de su nombre y que era amigo de Neville… ¡Pero no tenía ni el móvil de Luna! Consideró seriamente comprarse uno.

Pasó el resto de la mañana viendo la televisión con Colín, los especiales navideños no acaparaban su atención tanto como el rubio en sus pensamientos pero al menos era algo. Para el medio día se resignó en que no volvería y decidió volver a su casa para darse un baño y cambiarse. Así lo hizo.

Fuera del apartamento había un teléfono público, la calle desierta le proporcionaba la privacidad que tanto quería. No deseaba que nadie le escuchara. Tomó las monedas y puso otras más sobre el aparato, sabía que sería una llamada larga. Marcó el número que se sabía se memoria desde que tenía siete y esperó a que alguien descolgara el teléfono.

/¿Hola?/ Preguntó una voz al otro lado, a Ginny le hormiguearon los ojos por darse cuenta de que no había ido a casa ni una sola vez desde que se había mudado a la ciudad.

—¿Mamá? —Sus padres vivían fuera, siempre había sido un problema viajar tanto así que había pensado que era mejor semanear o algo parecido, sin notarlo no había vuelto ni un fin de semana. Llevaba dos años sin visitarlos—. Soy yo, Ginny.

/¡Ginny!/ Exclamó Molly con alegría /Feliz Navidad, cariño. Qué bueno que llamas/ Se notaba bastante feliz /¿Estás bien? ¿Ya has terminado tu turno?/

—Sí —Musitó arrepentida—. Bueno, me han enviado a casa pero ya era muy tarde, no había autobús. Feliz Navidad a ti también.

/Oh, mi amor. ¿Pero estás bien? Suenas algo triste/ Ginny comprendió que su madre sabría cómo se sentía aún por el teléfono. El tonito de que se acababa su tiempo le asustó y metió otra moneda.

—Estoy bien, solo les extrañaba y quería hablar un poco.

Molly guardo silencio y pareció sollozar /Nosotros también te extrañamos/ Respondió con voz afectada, casi pudo escuchar cómo se secaba las lágrimas con la manga /¿Quién es, cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?/ La voz de su padre llegó de fondo, ronca y familiar. Su corazón se hizo pequeño y recordó claramente como era estar sentada sobre sus piernas.

—¿Es papá? —Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Su madre le cedió el teléfono a su padre sin decir una palabra y se mantuvo llorando /¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?/

—Soy Ginny, papá.

/¡Ginny!/ Exclamó igual que su madre, era gracioso y bastante doloroso saber que al llamarles les sorprendía muchísimo /¿Cómo estás pequeña? ¡Feliz Navidad!/

—Estoy bien… Feliz Navidad papi —Su voz titubeó, no le había llamado así en años. Escuchó a su padre contener el aliento, no quería llorar—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Están los chicos allí? ¿Se la han pasado bien?

/¿Eh?/ Balbuceó su padre /Sí, sí… están aquí. Nos la pasamos muy bien… ¡Chicos! ¡Ginny al teléfono!/ Exclamó/ La cena fue bastante entretenida, ya sabes, son todo un caso. Bill se fue hace un rato a ver a sus suegros… /Sus hermanos bajaron la escalera corriendo y ella sonrió entre lágrimas al escucharles /¡Quiero hablar con ella!/ Ese era George, podía jurarlo /¡No, déjame a mí/ Y Fred, eran sus hermanos favoritos. Siempre la habían consentido mucho /Mejor pongan el altavoz, debe estar hablando de un teléfono público, idiotas/ Y allí iba Ron, su sobreprotector y celoso hermano /Habla enana, sabemos que no te has comprado un móvil o contratado una línea/

—Hola bobos —Saludó, metió otra moneda al teléfono y se secó las lágrimas para aparentar ser fuerte ante ellos—. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes todo eso? Das miedo a veces.

/Eres predecible, es todMGF…/ Alguien le tapó la boca /¡Ginny! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya has encontrado la cura para la estupidez de Ron?

—No, creo que para eso no hay cura, Fred—Rió. De fondo se escuchó un "¡Oye!".

/¿Has ganado un premio Novel?/

—George, si lo hubiera ganado serían los primeros en saberlo.

/Bien… bien…/ Dijeron /¿Ya tienes novio?/

Ginny rió divertida. Si supieran que había pasado la noche con un chico.

—No, creo que no.

/¡Bien! ¡No lo tengas nunca!/ Se escuchó /¡Cállate Ron!/ Exclamaron los demás /Hola Ginny/

—Hola Charlie ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Te ha picado otra serpiente?

/Bien, no, esta vez ha sido un alacrán. El muy maldito se escapó de la jaula y fue a dar en el cuarto de Benson, pobre, se desmayó/ Su hermano mayor trabajaba para un canal de televisión, grabando documentales sobre reptiles.

—Aunque no hables, sé que estás allí Percy. ¿Qué tal te va?

/Perfecto, estupendo. El partido agradece todo mi…/ /Sí, sí, ya sabemos/ Irrumpió Fred. Su hermano Percy estaba en un partido, era el próximo candidato al senado. Mientras Bill, el que faltaba, era gerente de un banco /¿Vendrás a casa para año nuevo?/

Suspiró un poco y nuevas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Dos años de no haberlos visto, dos largos años.

—Claro.

/Bien chicos, es suficiente, su hermana está gastando su dinero/ Habló su padre /Despídanse/ No quería que colgaran, quería estar con ellos /¡Nos vemos Ginny!/ Dijeron a coro, ella jadeó involuntariamente /¿Estás bien, cariño?/

—Sí, papá —Intuyó que había vuelto a usar el auricular—. Los extraño mucho.

/Nosotros también te extrañamos, mi niña/ Su voz se impregnó de nostalgia /Hiciste mucha falta, incluso Fleur lo notó/

—¿Papá?...

/¿Sí?/

—Perdónenme por no volver a casa —Se liberó de un peso bastante duro de cargar al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Dejó fluir el llanto y se sintió vulnerable—. Y por no llamar… Realmente lo siento.

/No te preocupes cariño, entendemos que estás ocupada. Nosotros tampoco hemos ido a visitarte, aunque Bill se echó una vuelta hace unos meses y dijo que estabas de turno, así que decidió no ir a molestarte. Esperamos verte para año nuevo/

—Yo también —Aseguró—. Los amo, a todos. Dile a mamá que no llore, que la veré pronto… Vale, hasta luego.

Se quedó pegada al teléfono un poco más, mirando la única moneda que quedaba en la superficie. Lloró unos momentos y luego colgó. Se sentía más ligera.

Al llegar al hospital se encontró con una escena de lo más extraña. Fuera había lo que parecía ser un par de paparazzi, con sus cámaras réflex de lentes enormes y flashes deslumbrantes, esperaban impacientes en el frío, la nieve estaba volviendo a caer del cielo nublado. Retomó el paso y apenas pasó frente a ellos, estos la miraron.

—¡Es ella! —Exclamó uno y los flashes empezaron a confundirla.

¿Qué rayos pasaba? Dio un paso hacia atrás en un intento vano de alejarse y sintió que su pie resbalaba con el escalón, se precipitó al suelo y cerró los ojos para sentir el golpe. En cambio, unas manos fuertes le sujetaron evitando que lo hiciera. Volteó la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Draco, mirándole asustado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Se incorporó y le sonrió. Estaba feliz de verlo, de que aún no se hubiera marchado—. Gracias.

Draco le tomó del brazo enseguida y entró al hospital lo más rápido que pudo, los paparazzi se habían abalanzado sobre ellos sin que supiera como o cuando.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

Él sonrió apenado y se rascó el cuello en un gesto nervioso.

—Lo siento, están aquí por mí.

—¿Por ti? ¿Por qué estarían aquí por ti? —Le miró burlona—. ¿Eres algo así como una estrella?

—Pues… sí —Respondió, haciendo que ella borrara la sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué han dicho "¡Es ella!" en cuanto me han visto?

—Al parecer alguien nos tomó una foto anoche.

—¿Qué? —Soltó incrédula—. ¿No bromeabas al decir que eras una estrella?

Draco bufó.

—No soy una estrella, soy un junior —Aclaró—. Mi padre es dueño de una gran empresa internacional, trabajo con él y soy su único heredero. Es normal que quieran saber de mi vida.

—No inventes.

Ginny se alejó y le miró como si fuera otra persona. Dio vueltas como león enjaulado y luego simplemente se alejó hacia el interior, lejos de las puertas transparentes.

—¿A dónde vas? —No obtuvo respuesta—. Ginny.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eres un super-ultra-mega-multi-millonario?

—Bueno, prácticamente el millonario es mi padre pero… ¿y eso qué?

—¡Soy una chica normal! —Exclamó, entrando a la habitación de Colín—. ¡Esto me asusta!

Se quedó paralizada al notar que estaba vacía, la barrió de una sola mirada y le costó solo un respiro asimilarlo. Miró una y otra vez el lugar, encontrándose con la nada.

—¿Dónde está? —Logró decir, tenía un nudo muy apretado en la garganta.

—Deja que te explique… —Dijo Draco, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ella la alejó de un manotazo y salió corriendo. No tuvo más que seguirla por todo el hospital mientras la llamaba, hasta que diera con la persona que buscaba.

—¡Profesora! —Minerva McGonagall se volvió para mirarle—. ¿Dónde está Colín? ¿Por qué han vaciado su habitación?

—Ginevra… bueno… eh —Miró a Draco con duda—. ¿No le has dicho?

—¿Decirme qué? —Inquirió desesperada, sentía las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. ¿Le pasó algo? ¡Lo dejé allí esta mañana!

—Ginny, escúchame.

La tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle. Todos en el hospital veían el drama con sumo interés. La pelirroja sentía que su mundo se iba al garete. ¿Qué le había pasado a Colín? ¿Por qué no había sido notificada? ¿Él había…?

—Yo sé dónde está Colín —Le dijo con mucha calma—. Yo ordené que abandonara la habitación.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Le recriminó—. Sé que no tienen dinero pero yo…

—Ni te atrevas a pensar que lo eché a la calle —Draco parecía ofendido—. No seas tonta. Solo ordene que le dieran una habitación mejor —Ginny no podía creerlo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es cierto —Aseguró McGonagall—. Está en el tercer piso ahora —Sonrió con suavidad—. También se ha ofrecido a pagar su tratamiento.

Ginny le miró como si de repente se diera cuenta de que era una cosa fuera de ese mundo. Su corazón aliviado y lleno de alegría. Colín ya no tenía que sufrir, ni su madre tener que trabajar para reunir dinero…

—Ya no tendrás que trabajar como una esclava para intentar pagar su tratamiento —Susurró el rubio con voz suave y secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó llorosa, conmovida.

—Porque quería ayudarte.

No lo entendía, no entendía porque quería ayudarle ni porque había hecho todo eso. No entendía que hacía allí, porque la había buscado, porque había ido a ese baile y a esa reunión. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

El joven sonrió enternecido, comprendiendo su confusión, así que simplemente dijo:

—Es porque tú cumpliste mi mayor deseo.

x x x

Draco miraba la ventana con aburrimiento, sus ojos plateados lucían perdidos y opacos para un pequeño de su edad. A su alrededor se desataba una gran algarabía y revuelo mientras sus compañeros hacían adornos para sus arbolitos navideños o postales para sus familiares. Todo era brillantina y color. Arrugo la nariz ante el apestoso olor a canela que inundo el aula cuando una niña pelirroja abrió una caja de galletas recién horneadas que su madre le había dado, detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la navidad.

Se agazapo sobre sí mismo y deseo estar en su casa, con el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en toda la gran estructura de la mansión Malfoy. Salvo por Dobby, el sirviente, no tenía a nadie más que le hiciera compañía. Puntualmente recibía los regalos pero todo era vacío y superficial sin nadie con quien compartirlo. Era su primer año estudiando y era realmente malo para entablar relaciones, a su corta edad, pensaba que nadie valía su atención.

Una caja roja a rebosar de galletas se atravesó en su campo de visión, pequeños y cortos dedos sujetándola. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un par se ojos castaños, la niña pecosa le sonreía tan amigable que se descoloco por un momento, le faltaba un diente y su cabello pelirrojo brillaba con la luz de los fluorescentes del salón.

—¿Quieres? —Le dijo con su vocecita dulce e infantil. Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado—. He ayudado a mamá a prepararlas —Intento animarlo nuevamente—. Se ven un poco mal pero saben bien.

Poso su vista en las dichosas galletas y vio que eran hombrecillos deformes decorados con glaseado verde y blanco. Vaciló y paso de ella a las galletas un par de veces. La niña le miro expectante pero termino por hartarse y tomar ella misma una galleta para metérsela a la boca, mirándole retadora y con migajas por la cara, trago con dificultad.

—No están envenenadas, toma una —Le ordenó. Draco bufó por su de altanería—. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Solo quiero ser tu amiga.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron extrañas ¿Que rayos era una amiga? No estaba para nada relacionado con ese concepto. Ante el hecho de no poder sacarle ni una palabra, la niña compuso una cara triste, casi parecía que iba a llorar. Se debatió entre ignorarla o no y terminó tomando una galleta y comiéndole la cabeza. Al saborearla realmente se dio cuenta que no sabían nada mal. Miro a la pelirroja, que le miraba a su vez con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes, apretaba los labios como reteniendo el aire. Al ver su sonrisa de alegría, sintió las mejillas arder. ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Te ha gustado? —Inquirió con emoción. El asintió avergonzado—. ¿Es que no hablas? Jamás te he escuchado decir algo. ¿Eres mudo?

—Claro que no —Respondió. Ella ladeo la cabeza y le miro con calidez.

—¿Somos amigos?

—¿Qué es eso?

La niña no pudo más que sorprenderse, estaba por decirle algo cuando una vocecilla un poco molesta se hizo presente.

—¡Ginny! —Exclamó un niño pelirrojo, por su altura se notaba que era de un grado mayor pero se parecía mucho a la niña—. Es hora del almuerzo, Fred y George quieren que almorcemos con Percy, Charlie y Bill en la verja.

—Vale —Respondió ella malhumorada y se dirigió a su pupitre para tomar una lonchera de florecitas y colgarla de su hombro con un poco de dificultad. Salió con la caja de galletas y siguió al otro niño, que antes de salir le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Draco se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber que pensar, eso había sido lo más extraño que le había pasado hasta entonces.

Pero al parecer la niña no había dado por sentado el asunto. Al siguiente día se encontró en su pupitre una postal hecha a mano con un dibujo bien raro –por no decir feo- de papá Noel. Dentro habida algo escrito y decía, citando textualmente, frases bastante extrañas para él, pero que hicieron latir su corazón aceleradamente.

"Un amigo es alguien en quien puedes confiar. Jamás te dejara solo y harán cosas divertidas juntos."

Había anexada una carita feliz y un simple "Con cariño, Ginny W." Entonces se encontró mirando a la pelirroja que le sonreía desde el otro lado del aula. A la hora del receso el mismo pelirrojo volvió para llevársela, sin embargo, esta vez la respuesta fue distinta.

—Comeré aquí hoy.

El niño la miro sorprendido y simplemente se encogió de hombros para después irse. Ella tomo su almuerzo y volteo la silla de enfrente para quedar sentada en su mesa.

—Bien, ahora que somos amigos podemos jugar ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? —Preguntó.

—Amiga, soy mujer ¿sabes? —Le corrigió.

—Pues no se nota —Dijo, jamás le había gustado que le corrigieran. La niña frunció el ceño.

—Ahora sé porque nadie quiere hablarte.

Draco miró a Ginny, su sinceridad devastadora le hizo sentir mal pero ella pareció notarlo a tiempo para sonreírle y encogerse de hombros, desestimando el hecho.

—Me caes bien a pesar de todo.

—Eres muy extraña… y molesta.

Ginny se limitó a ignorarlo y abrió su lonchera para sacar su almuerzo, que constaba de un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y mermelada. Le comentó que por ahí había visto, seguramente en la T.V, que darle la mitad a alguien significaba que era especial para ti. Se dedicó a platicarle cosas vanas y dignas de un niño pequeño, que sus hermanos le habían pegado chicle en el cabello y por eso ahora lo traía más corto, que su papá trabajaba hasta muy tarde en la noche y no lo veía demasiado. La escuchó por todo lo que abarcaba el receso y notó con desconcierto que no le aburría en lo absoluto, escuchar a aquella parlanchina le hacía sonreír ocasionalmente.

En los siguientes días todo fue igual, comenzaron a pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, la pelirroja hasta había intercambiado el lugar con la que niña castaña que se sentaba a su lado para estar más cerca e iban todos lados juntos. Pensó que era afortunado de tener alguien con quien compartir y solía hablarle a Dobby de ella, su única compañía hogareña sonreía encantado al hacerlo. Ginny hablaba de la Navidad por su magia y le enseñaba que no solo eran los obsequios, que era la familia, que era el amor. Escucharla cantar melodías festivas era como escuchar un ángel, e incluso se contagió con su espíritu. Su amiga le invitó a su casa para las fiestas y él y Dobby fueron, su familia fue tan cálida que terminó enamorado de la Navidad. Fue la primera vez que se sentía feliz.

El tiempo pasó y constantemente se escondían entre los juegos del patio o se iban a las escaleras a comer sus almuerzos, escapando de los hermanos de ella, que parecían no querer dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra con alguien más. Su hermano Ron incluso le había amenazado un par de veces con decirle a los más grandes que lo golpearan si no se alejaba de su hermanita. Está de más decir que le retó a hacerlo y terminó con un labio partido.

Aquel día, casi a finales del año escolar, Ginny llevaba una vestido purpura de bolitas con cuello de encaje blanco, los zapatos del mismo color brillaban con la luz del sol. Sus medias blancas tenían el gracioso dibujo de un lazo en cada tobillo y su cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas. El diente ya le había salido de nuevo, aunque otro se cayó en su lugar, y era su mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

Era el día de padres y maestros y él se encontraba esperando a la entrada a Dobby, que normalmente asistía a esas cosas, no entendía porque tardaba, había recibido una llamada y se había marchado. El moño guinda en su cuello empezaba a darle comezón y se arremangó el suéter verde para luego halarlo hacia abajo, se sentía desnudo con aquellos pantaloncillos cortos que el sirviente había insistido tanto en ponerle. Creía que no podía verse más ridículo, al menos Ginny no se burlaría de él.

—Oye, Draco, oye —Escuchó que susurraban. Era Ginny, escondida tras una columna.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó en el mismo tono y se acercó a ella.

La pelirroja rápidamente le tomó de la mano y le jaló hacia el lugar más desierto a esa hora, el jardín de juegos. Notó que en su mano libre llevaba un libro extraño, era un comic para niñas con letras de color rosa que a él nada le gustaban y que ella comía uno tras otro, cada semana tenía uno nuevo. Su lonchera también había empezado a tapizarse con stickers de ese mismo comic.

Se detuvo y miró a todos lados para verificar que no había nadie allí. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara, siguiéndola con la mirada. Estaba simplemente graciosa con esa ropa de muñeca. Luego de terminar su inspección, Ginny le encaró con expresión decidida, sus mejillas estaban rojas, dándole un aire bastante infantil e irreal.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se atrevió a decir al fin, no entendía porque actuaba de aquella manera.

—B-Bueno… —Su pecho se desinfló al dejar de contener el aire y vaciló—. Ahm…

Ante su sorpresa, abrió el comic y lo ojeó un par de veces. Pudo ver que en la portada había una súper heroína de cabello castaño y moñitos de conejo en cada coleta. Ginny llevaba un peinado parecido, ahora que lo notaba… su ropa también lo era. Se topó con sus ojos caramelo cuando bajó el comic y la vio tragar en seco.

—Deberíamos salir —Soltó casi en un grito, parecía más una orden.

—¿Salir? —Inquirió confundido—. ¿A dónde?

—No… bueno, es… —Balbuceó—. Tú sabes, tú deberías estármelo pidiendo a mí.

—¿Pedirte qué? —No entendía ni jota de lo que hablaba pero empezaba a creer que se había golpeado la cabeza o algo. Quizá era un alíen tomando el lugar de su amiga.

—¡Pues salir!

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué gritas?

—¡Me refiero a ser novios, tonto! —Exclamó, roja como un tomate.

Sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

—¿Y… para qué? —El bochorno se subió a sus mejillas. Repentinamente hacía más calor, estiró su suéter un poco más.

—¿Para qué?... —Preguntó Ginny, repentinamente se había sorprendido y miró su comic—. Bueno… no sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —Le reclamó.

—Es que aquí el chico le ha pedido salir —Señaló la página—. Le dijo que eran amigos y se llevaban muy bien, que sería perfecto que fueran novios. Ella dijo que sí y se han besado ¿ves?

Y efectivamente, en el comic se daban un beso con brillitos alrededor, era una escena bastante sosa y el juntar sus bocas le pareció asqueroso. ¿Estaban intercambiando saliva o algo parecido?

—¡Puaj! —Exclamó ante la mirada asustada de la niña—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un beso —Dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Mamá ha dicho que eso hacen las personas que se quieren.

—¿Eso hacen las personas que son novios? —Preguntó casi horrorizado.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Pues… sí.

—¿Y quieres que seamos novios para hacer eso? —Hizo una mueca.

La pelirroja evito contestar, se limitó a mirarle enojada. De pronto, se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse en la entrada de la escuela toda enfurruñada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres un tonto.

—¿Te has molestado? —Temiendo que así fuera, se acercó. Ginny se alejó de su lugar y se sentó más apartada—. Oye, no te enojes.

—No me hables —Refunfuñó—. Ya no quiero ser tu amiga.

Draco suspiró y se sentó a su lado, aunque estaban tan separados que Crabbe, el niño regordete y abusivo de la escuela, cabría perfectamente entre ellos. Se fue acercando poquito a poquito, mientras Ginny recargaba la cara en sus manos con las mejillas infladas. Quedaron codo a codo y ella bufó.

—Está bien —Dijo. Ginny se volvió lentamente, interrogándole con la mirada—. Está bien, seamos novios.

Su sonrisa le dejó ver la ventanita que el segundo diente en caer había dejado, estaba empezando a crecer pero faltaría mucho para ello. A él le había pasado ya pero le había crecido de nuevo, tenía otro que se movía.

—¡Vale! —Exclamó feliz—. Entonces debemos darnos un beso.

Y ambos se sonrojaron ante la idea que ella expresó en voz alta. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose. Ella suspiró y se acercó, cerrando los ojos. Draco miró su boca, de labios rojos y carnosos, apretarse. Sorpresivamente, ella no le besó en los labios aunque él se encontró deseando que lo hiciera, le besó en la mejilla con mucha dulzura.

—Te toca —Le ordenó, mirando el suelo.

—Vale…

Besó su mejilla de la misma forma y ambos se encogieron de hombros. Sentía que había algo jugando dentro de su estómago, como dragones. ¿Habría una ciudad de la edad media dentro de él? ¿Eran esos estruendosos golpes en sus oídos, tambores de guerra?

Ginny abrió su comic y siguió leyendo como si nada pasara luego de un momento. La empezaba a notar más bonita y no podía dejar de mirarla. Supuso que dentro, la junta con los padres había comenzado y Dobby se estaría preguntando donde estaba.

—Ahora tengo que rescatarte del malvado villano —Anunció.

—¿Qué malvado villano?

—Pues cuando aparezca uno —Dedujo la niña.

—Ginny… —Ella le miró—. ¿Puedo darte otro beso?

La pelirroja vaciló y luego asintió. Esta vez quería dárselo en los labios, la curiosidad le estaba picando con mucha agudeza. Se acercó a ella y ambos apretaron los ojos fuertemente, ya sentía su respiración cerca, solo un poco más…

—¡Oye!

Ambos dieron un respingo y chocaron sus cabezas dolorosamente. Se llevaron las manos instintivamente a la frente y voltearon a ver Ron, que estaba al final del pasillo y caminaba hacia ellos como un león que había visualizado a su presa. Draco supo que estaba jodido.

—¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a mi hermanita?! —Espetó cuando le alcanzó, el rubio ya estaba de pie y se alejaba un poco con miedo. Ron era más alto, más bruto y estaba enojado.

Le tomó del cuello del suéter y lo alzó, quedando de puntitas en el suelo.

—¡Ron! ¡Déjale en paz! —Chilló Ginny, tenía un parche rojo en la frente y eso pareció enfurecer más a su hermano.

—¡La golpeaste!

Y se fue sobre él. Draco solo veía su cara roja de enojo y manoteaba al aire para defenderse. Sintió varios golpes de su parte y dio otros más, pronto supo que tenía un ojo morado y muchos raspones, estúpidos pantalones cortos. Ron tenía el labio partido pero fuera de eso no tenía nada más. Al fondo, Ginny gritaba y a veces se lanzaba para detenerlos, Ron la alejaba a empujones.

—¡Hey! —Una voz estridente fue seguida de manos que les separaron. Eran adultos—. ¡Basta! ¡Chicos, basta!

—¡Él empezó! —Acusó Ron, señalándole—. ¡Le ha pegado a mi hermana!

Buscó a Ginny con la mirada y la encontró siendo abrazada protectoramente por su madre, que le revisaba la cabeza.

—¡No es verdad! —Exclamó, no la dejaban hablar y ni le ponían atención, en cambio, la ponían nerviosa.

—¡Draco!

Aquella voz, fría, siseante, le hizo temblar y un frío atroz le caló los huesos. Un hombre de imponente altura emergió de la multitud, su cabello rubio platino cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos plateados centelleaban como agujas de hielo.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? —Le reprendió Lucius Malfoy con tono de acero—. ¡Pegarle a una niña! ¡Qué indignación!

—Yo… —Musitó agazapado. Jamás había podido responderle nada coherente.

—Lamento mucho el altercado, Director Dumbledore —Se dirigió su padre al anciano que administraba la escuela—. Enseguida me llevaré a mi hijo y obtendrá el castigo que merece.

—No creo que… —Empezó el hombre ojiazul, parecía querer abogar por él pero su padre no lo dejó.

—Ven acá —Y le tomó del brazo—. No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que te veo en meses y lo único que haces es meterte en problemas. Con permiso —Lo jaló por los pasillos—. Vine precisamente para evaluar tu desempeño, sino me complacía pensaba enviarte a Australia —Draco le miró horrorizado, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero no dijo nada, el miedo le dominaba—. Ahora no tengo que pensarlo, lo arreglaré y mañana mismo partiremos.

—Pero…

—No me respondas —Le amenazó su padre con su mirada aguda.

La lujosa limusina ya les esperaba afuera y no tuvo más remedio que subir, aquellas manos no le daban de otra. Miró por la ventanilla, no se había despedido de Ginny, no le había dicho adiós ni le había agradecido que fuera su amiga. Su primera y única amiga.

Entonces la vio, salió de la escuela con su padre siguiéndola y corría para alcanzarle. La limusina arrancó y las lágrimas le empañaron la vista al ver como sus pies se enredaban y caía de rodillas al suelo.

Quiso gritar su nombre pero sabía que no podría escucharle. Ella estiró la mano, llorando y gritando algo que ya no pudo escuchar. Su padre la tomó en brazos y la acunó con mucho amor. El suyo en cambio…

—Siéntate, Draco. Y por amor a todo lo sagrado, deja de llorar.

Se acomodó en su asiento y limpió sus lágrimas con la manga del suéter. Le dolía el ojo y le dolía el corazón. ¿Cuánto pasaría para que pudiera volver a verla?

x x x

—Fuiste mi primer amiga —Draco la abrazó contra sí y hundió la cara en el espacio vacío de su cuello. Ella se estremeció—. Y, aunque no lo sabía en ese momento, también mi primer amor…

—¿Qué…? —No recordaba nada de aquello, no podía, nada encajaba.

Entonces lo sintió alejarse y acercarse a la vez. Sus labios fueron acariciados por su aliento antes de volver a sentir ese vuelco en el estómago que había sentido en el instituto. El beso fue gentil, suave y lleno de amor. Ginny interpretó todo como una sola frase: _"En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado"_. Y no solo lo que él había dejado al aire, ella también le besó, guiada por el sentimiento de entrega que le embargó. Con ello quiso decirle cuanto le había esperado, cuanto le había anhelado. Qué aparecía constantemente en sus sueños y acechaba sus pensamientos aún sin saber quién era.

Los recuerdos se arremolinaron bajo sus párpados de una forma extraña y colectiva. Todo pasó frente a ella como un rayo. Draco, Draco sonriendo, Draco haciéndole caras, Draco, Draco, Draco… y un golpe. Entonces recordó la cicatriz, el golpe que Fred y George le propinaron una tarde de verano cuando tenía ocho años y acabó el hospital con una sutura. Fue allí cuando empezó a sentirse sola, como si algo importante le faltara y no sabía que era. Sin embargo, ese vacío empezó a llenarse de nuevo, de la esencia se Draco, de su calor y de su sabor.

—Vamos, te llevaré a dar una vuelta —Suspiró el rubio al separarse y le tomó de la mano para jalarle fuera del hospital.

Se vieron ofuscados por las miradas de los demás y seguidos de los flashes de las cámaras. Subieron al auto de Draco y salieron de allí rápidamente. Condujo por un rato en silencio, lanzándole miradas furtivas.

—¿No dices nada? —Preguntó al fin. Ginny se dio cuenta que estaban saliendo a la carretera.

—Detén el auto —Le dijo en voz baja. Draco no se lo pensó y se orilló.

Ginny abrió la puerta y salió, el frío le congelo la nariz y se la puso roja, igual que las mejillas. Rodeó el auto y, justo cuando el rubio le alcanzaba al frente, se lanzó a él con un impulso y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¿Madre mía, me has tacleado? —Gimió él, la nieve se colaba en su gabardina—. ¿Eres una salvaje o algo a…?

Le besó con desesperación. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba grabárselo a fuego por si era un sueño y fuera a despertar más allá, sin él y sin la magia.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —Inquirió el rubio cuando se separaron.

—Porque te quiero, tonto —Le dijo, aparentemente molesta e incorporándose—. Además, ya me has besado, deberías pedirme salir y no esperar a que yo lo haga.

Draco sonrió radiante.

—¿Ya me recuerdas?

Asintió y se pusieron en pie para volver al auto. Esta vez, Ginny no preguntó a donde iban ni porque, simplemente esperó, mientras miraba por la ventanilla, saboreando sus recuerdos recién recuperados. Reconoció el camino a su casa cuando la estructura se alzó más adelante, como dándole la bienvenida. Tampoco quiso averiguar cómo sabía dónde vivía, estaba segura de que la había investigado para encontrarla (o quizá simplemente recordaba el camino, quien sabe).

—¿De verdad eres un guardián de la magia? —Preguntó incrédula. Su deseo, el más fuerte que tenía en ese momento, ver a su familia, estaba siendo realizado.

—Solo si tú lo crees —Respondió Draco misteriosamente.

—Creo que solo alardeas —Sonrió—. Eras todo un grinch antes de conocerme.

Aparcaron en la entrada, aquella con un camino de piedra con nieve recién removida a los costados. La sonrisa del rubio daba la sensación de calentar el ambiente.

—¿Crees en los milagros?

Y mientras salía del auto para correr a los brazos de sus padres, que salían a curiosear quien aparcaba en su propiedad, Ginny se dijo a si misma que sí, sí era capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. Draco era el más precioso milagro que había tocado a su puerta. Ahora creía. Creía que todo lo que pierdes vuelve a ti, de formas inesperadas y maravillosas. Creía que la Navidad era magia pura, era amor. Y que en esa fecha, realmente todo podía pasar.

Quien sabe, algún guardián se encargaría de cumplir tu más grande deseo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero de todo corazón no haberles decepcionado y ojalá les haya gustado. Un saludo muy grande a todas (y todos, ¿por qué no?). Sé que me ha salido un poco apresurado, un poco cursi y un poco seco, y , sobre todo, tan occ ._. mil disculpas por eso. ¡Besos apashurrantes! Espero sus comentarios x3


End file.
